undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Horrortale
Horrortale is an AU that takes place many, many years into the future after a neutral run caused by Chara and Frisk. The monsters of the Underground have gone crazy and savage due to the starvation, torture and the new laws caused by the new queen, Undyne. Flowey is on the less violent side, most likely because of seeing the effects of his actions in the battle with Frisk as Photoshop Flowey. Sans now enjoys chopping human's heads off, but Sans still has sanity, and Papyrus has uneven bloodied and crooked teeth because of the humans he ate, and instead of trying to get into the Royal Guard, he's trying to get out of it. The human in this AU is a girl named Aliza rather than Frisk who has the perseverance soul (violet soul). Throughout the AU it is heavily implied that one of the major causes for the fall of the Underground is lack of resources, more specifically food. This has lead several of the monsters becoming insane and instead of harvesting human souls when a human falls down, they eat them. Toriel became insane as well, but the difference to everyone else is that she still has a part of herself that has sanity. It mentions in the game that Sans made a mistake telling Toriel how things were outside the ruins. The mistake Sans made most likely caused Toriels' sanity to decrease. Information The action takes place many years after Frisk had fallen down. Monsters have lost hope, are becoming insane and in their appearance changed in terrifying ways. For example, Papyrus has a slightly torn scarf and has bloody, uneven, broken teeth and now he is preparing spaghetti made of humans, and his brother Sans tries to kill Aliza at one of the earliest parts of the game. The demo only shows the characters,Horror!Toriel ,Horror!Sans, and Horror!Papyrus. Monsters have the background, which explains why they have become such. The story takes place after the ending "the overthrow of the queen," where Toriel after a neutral endings returned to the throne, but Undyne drove her back to the ruins and occupied the throne, even more wanting to destroy humanity. Horrortale AU occurs many years later, when monsters are in despair after many stages of failed attempts to get out of the dungeon. The name of the main character - Aliza. 9-12 years. It can not engage in combat, but it can be brutal. She fell through the hole many years after neutral passage caused by Frisk. Release Demo/Teaser version of the game: http: //www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/677418 The game will not be like Undertale. Much of the history of the AU will be described in the comics. 1. Name "Aliza" is translated from Hebrew as "joyful", "happy". 2. In the timeline in the Dungeons AU mission a little food, but the monsters refuse to resort to cannibalism. So instead, they eat anything that they will fall under the arm. 3. Years of consumption "special pasta" made Papyrus reddish teeth and crooked. 4. Sans received a serious head injury most likely due to non-compliance with the laws Undyne placed. 5. It is likely that the bleeding Undyne eye - human. 6. For those who still do not understand the essence of AU: Asgore dead, and Chara are not related to this universe. 7. To animate and simple drawings and painting Sour using Flash CS4, for a more textured - Adoble CS4. 8. The Horrortale AU Sans and Papyrus is still very close; even if they are a bit psychotic, they can rely on each other, as a single monster, which they can trust. Their relationship has not changed. 9. In the game there will be a real "fight", the gameplay differs from the original Undertale. Horrortale is more like an interactive story than an interactive game, and the protagonist is too helpless to fight back. 10. There are no designs for many of the secondary characters. Horrortale! Gaster, it may be very slimy. 11. Sans says that Alphys has probably died, but in the "Character Info Sheet" it is shown that Alphys is still alive if not a bit traumatized 12. An easter egg is hidden in the game. While Horror!Papyrus is making the puzzle, you are given an opportunity to ask questions. Ask about Alphys. When done asking about Alphys, click under the "..." Sans shows to show the hidden easter egg, asking about Gaster. Sans will flash an unsettling smile, while his red eye shrinks and he impales you with bones. Papyrus will yell,"SANS!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!" At the gameover screen, Flowey will say, "that's a touchy subject down here," and you continue with the playable teaser. 13. Horror!Sans has a mild case of amnesia. The amnesia was caused by Undyne causing the hole in his skull. Most of his memories remained, but the ones that disapeared were the ones of Frisk. Trivia * The game is similar to his panache Fran Bow horrortale_concept_art_by_sour_apple_studios-d9yt942.jpg |Concepts horrortale_cast_by_sour_apple_studios-d9zwm0o.jpg Sans_creepy_advice_by_sour_apple_studios-d9o7z6m.png Fresh_hotdogs_and_everlasting_love_by_sour_apple_studios-d9woxuv.png Horrortale__date_with_sans_by_sour_apple_studios-da5e5ld.jpg Horrortale sans by addicted2electronics-da5jmu2.png Category:AUs Category:Horror Category:Sequal Category:Horrortale